Att se med nya ögon
by Wikilund
Summary: Hermione och Draco har, till varandras förskräckelse, båda blivit utsedda till försteprefekter. De reser tillsammans till Frankrike för en kort utbildning. Trots den tidigare avskyn märker de att de börjar gilla varandras sällskap mer och mer...
1. Försteprefekterna

**A/N: **Den här berättelsen följer inte händelserna i de fyra sista Harry Potter-böckerna, så försök att bortse från att Voldemort är tillbaka, Malfoy är en dödsätare och så vidare..

Recensera gärna, för jag vill utveckla mitt skrivande.

Och så ska jag, sorgligt nog, påpeka att jag inte äger något.

* * *

Stora salen var lika storslagen som alltid när Hermione, Harry och Ron kom in från entréhallen.

"Kan ni tänka er att det här är sista gången vi kommer tillbaka hit för ett nytt skolår?", Frågade Ron drömmandes, och betraktade stora salen som om han inte hade sett den hundratals gånger förut.

"Ja, nu är vi snart klara att åka härifrån", sa Harry lite retsamt. "Det är ju inte så att vi inte ens börjat skolåret än"

Ron skrattade lite, och de satt sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet bredvid Ginny, Dean och Neville.

"Sluta upp med att säga så där. Jag vill inte lämna det här stället. Tänk på allt vi har varit med om tillsammans här!", sa Hermione skarpt.

"Allt bus och otyg", skrattade Ron.

"Ja, men nu är det ju slut med det, eller hur? Hermione har ju gått och blivit försteprefekt! Nu måste vi se upp", sa Harry med låtsad förskräckelse.

"Äsch, lägg av, Harry! Stoppade det oss när jag och Ron blev prefekter vårt femte år? Nej, jag tänkte väl det.", sa Hermione vardagligt. "Jag vet att ni kommer bryta lika många regler som alltid även fast jag blivit försteprefekt."

"Undrar bara vem som fått det andra märket...", sa Ron fundersamt och sträckte på halsen för att speja efter märket.

"Jag tror det blir Ernie", svarade Ginny.

"Åh, det hoppas jag. Tänk om det blir…", började Hermione, men avbröt sig själv när hon såg försteprefektmärkets tvilling stega in i stora salen, fastnålat på ingen annan än Draco Malfoy. "Åhnej", andades hon tyst.

"Va?!", ropade Ron förargad. "Hur kan han ha fått det istället för Ernie, istället för mig?"

"Är Malfoy försteprefekt? Det kan inte vara möjligt!"

"Ingen som har alla hästar kvar i hagen skulle ge honom så stort ansvar!"

Vilda protester fortsatte att strömma ur Gryffindorarna. Hermione sjönk bara längre ner där hon satt. Hon skulle vara tvungen att samarbeta massor med honom i år. Hur skulle hon stå ut? Efter alla år av genuin och ren avsky skulle de vara tvungna att lägga ner stridsyxan och jobba ihop. Malfoy skulle sannerligen inte göra det här lätt för henne. Det var hon säker på.

Malfoy, som hörde alla kommentarer om hans nyvunna status, vände sig bara om mot Gryffindorbordet och gav dem ett av hans vanliga hånleenden. Innan han vände sig om och satt sig ner mötte han Hermiones blick och hånskrattade, med en farlig glimt i ögat. Hermione kände raseriet brusa upp inom henne. Hon skulle sannerligen inte behöva stå ut med Malfoys oförskämdheter en sekund till. Hon skulle stå på sig och inte låta honom trycka ner henne. Hon stirrade ursinnigt på Malfoys vattenkammade, blonda bakhuvud. Det var inte först Ginny sa något hon återvände till sin normala sinnesställning.

"Jag tycker nästan synd om dig, Hermione. För att vara ärlig. Vet du vad, från och med nu ska Malfoy sättas på plats! Du och han är de elever med störst makt och inflytande, se till att han inte missbrukar det och gör livet surt för andra."

"Jo du, Ginny, jag kan lova dig att jag inte tänker stå ut med mer Malfoy än jag måste. Han ska inte få det nöjet att visa sig bättre än mig. Det har jag fått nog av", svarade Hermione självsäkert och bestämt.

"Härlig inställning, Hermione!", sa Neville och log.

"Jag tror Malfoy äntligen ska få möta sin överkvinna!", skrockade Harry.

"Kommer inte maten snart?" frågade Ron otåligt.

"Åh, Ron. Du ska då alltid äta."

Festmåltiden flöt på som vanligt. Dumbledore höll sitt obligatoriska tal och offentliggjorde vilka de nya försteprefekterna var. När har ropade upp Hermiones namn gavs det hjärtliga applåder och några hejarrop från alla bord utom Slytherin, och när han ropade upp Malfoys så var det bara Slytherin som gjorde något väsen. De hurrade och ropade onödigt mycket, förmodligen bara för att slå Hermiones bifall. När Dumbledore tagit upp de gamla vanliga skolreglerna var det dags att gå till sängs. Eftersom det var de nya prefekternas uppgift att leda förstaårseleverna till uppehållsrummet så var det fritt fram för Hermione att gå upp med Harry och Ron. Vid dörren stod Malfoy med mina vanliga kumpaner Crabbe och Goyle, de såg ut att vänta på någon. Hermione, som gick först i deras lilla grupp, stegade bara förbi Malfoy utan att ge honom den minsta blick. På väg genom entréhallen kunde hon känna Malfoys ögon i nacken. Harry och Ron kom ikapp med Hermione och gick längst hennes båda sidor.

"Såg du vad Malfoy stirrade, Harry?", frågade Ron. "När du gick förbi honom", fortsatte han nu vänd till Hermione, "såg det ut som om han skulle säga något. Sen såg han bara fundersam ut. Jag hoppas han inte håller på och kokar ihop något, och att han håller munnen stängd i fortsättningen, annars får han med mig att göra!"

Hermione deltog inte i deras diskussion om Malfoy hade eller inte hade använt imperiusförbannelsen på Dumbledore för att få märket. Detta var något Hermione visste var helt osannolikt, men eftersom hon inte var på humör för att försvara Malfoy så höll hon tyst. Väl uppe i uppehållsrummet sa hon god natt till de båda pojkarna och gick upp för att lägga sig. Ingen av hennes rumskamrater hade hunnit upp ännu. Hon satt sig ner på sängen och suckade.

"Du ska inte få ta övertaget", sa hon till sig själv.

"Det är helt rätt, min unga dam. Var dominant, var bestämd, så vinner du pojkens hjärta!"

Hermione orkade inte anstränga sig tillräckligt för att försäkra kvinnan i det lilla porträttet vid Parvatis säng att det inte alls var kärlek detta handlade om. Hon klädde bara av sig och lade sig i den mjuka och renbäddade sängen. När resten av tjejerna kom in låtsades hon sova för att slippa höra deras gratulationer för hennes prefektskap. Just nu ville hon helst inte tänka på ansvaret hon skulle bli tvungen att dela med Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: **Jag har redan de nästkommande kapitlerna färdigskrivna, så dom kommer läggas upp inom kort, och jag ska försöka vara så snabb som möjligt att lägga upp nya kapitel så ni läsare inte ska behöva vänta.

Hoppas ni tyckte om det. Kommentera!


	2. Ovälkommen överraskning?

**A/N:** Här kommer det ett nytt kapitel på en gång.

Fortsätt läs och gilla.

* * *

De första dagarna på terminen flöt förbi fint. Harry och Ron bad Hermione om hjälp med deras läxor, som vanligt, och hon kände ingen anledning för att inte rätta dem lite. Två veckor efter terminsstarten så satt Hermione nästan ensam inne i biblioteket. Det hade börjat mörkna, så hon hade två tända ljus framför henne så hon skulle kunna läsa.

"Förbannade uppsats…", utbrast hon när hon märkte att hon skrivit samma stycke två gånger i följd. Hon drog fram trollstaven för att rätta till det.

"Oj då, Granger börjar bli ful i mun."

Malfoy kom framsmygandes från bakom ett par bokhyllor. Hermione blev så förvånad av att se honom i biblioteket och ännu mer förvånad över att han pratade med henne, så hon ryckte till och stänkte bläck på uppsatsen. Detta roade Malfoy.

"Läser du böcker, Malfoy?", frågade Hermione med spelad förvåning. "Eller du kanske spionerar på mig?", tillade hon.

"Få inte för höga förväntningar, Granger", svarade han fortfarande flinandes. "McGonagall vill ha oss på hennes kontor, hon bad mig hämta dig. Och du spenderar väl ingen fritid utanför biblioteket, så jag tänkte att du borde finnas här."

"Det var ju mycket kvicktänkt av dig, Malfoy", sa hon surt. "Vad vill McGonagall?"

"Ingen aning. Jag trodde att fröken jag-kan-allt skulle veta det."

Hermione svarade inte på detta påstående. Hon var redan less Malfoy. Malfoy stod nonchalant lutad mot en bokhylla och tittade på när Hermione slängde ner böckerna i sin väska. Hon blåste ut ljusen och satte fart mot utgången. För att slippa behöva gå med Malfoy till McGonagalls kontor gick hon i rask takt, men eftersom Malfoy var längre än henne hann han snart ikapp henne. Varför hade han väntat på henne överhuvudtaget? Han hade ju knappt förolämpat henne under denna korta stund de varit i varandras sällskap. Mådde han verkligen bra? När Hermione insåg att hon inte skulle kunna gå ifrån Malfoy saktade hon ner gångtempot lite.

"Värst vad du fick bråttom, Granger. Man skulle kunna tro att du flyr från något farligt", sa Malfoy. Han skrattade hånfullt.

Hermione ignorerade honom igen. Ingen av dem sa något mer innan de kom fram till kontoret och öppnade dörren. Där inne satt professor McGonagall bakom skrivbordet och Snape satt mitt emot henne i en av stolarna.

"Slå er ner", sa McGonagall stelt.

Båda gjorde som hon sa. Malfoy satte mig obesvärat i stolen bredvid Snape, och Hermione satte sig motvilligt i den kvarvarande stolen bredvid Malfoy. Snape visade inget tecken på att han märkt att någon kommit in i rummet, utan han stirrade bara ganska ointresserat på en bokhylla snett ovanför McGonagall huvud. Professor McGonagall bröt tystnaden:

"Som ni båda vet har ni utsatts till årets försteprefekter, vilket är en stor ära. En ära som också medför ansvar. Ni kan härmed bli kallade till möten eller sammankomster som ni förväntas medverka i. Ni har för övrigt ansvar för de yngre prefekterna i alla elevhem och ni ska se till att de gör vad som ska göras. Allt detta och era övriga plikter stod i ert brev som bifogades tillsammans med märket som ni fick via ugglepost i somras. Men en sak skulle jag vilja tillägga. I år ska ni två få äran att åka iväg en vecka för att få en kort utbildning gällande utländsk magi. Detta kommer innehålla teorilektioner, praktiska övningar och utflykter."

"Vänta ett tag nu. Så du säger att jag ska åka iväg en vecka med besserwissern här?", spottade Malfoy spydigt ur sig.

"Jag säger att ni som försteprefekter ska få ledigt en vecka från det vanliga skolarbetet för att åka iväg till ett träningsläger, ja så kan vi kalla det. Ni ska bo tillsammans i en stuga som ministeriet äger. Självklart är allt betalt och klart. Ni förväntas bara delta. Det…"

"Och om jag inte vill delta?", avbröt Malfoy.

"Ni förväntas delta och engagera er. Tänk på att ni representerar Hogwarts i det här ärendet", svarade McGonagall strängt.

Malfoy höjde rösten:

"Men om…"

"Ni förväntas delta och göra anspråk för Hogwarts goda rykte", bröt Snape irriterat av.

Malfoy tittade på Snape och McGonagall med förakt i blicken och sjönk ner i stolen till en mer trotsig ställning.

"Vars är det vi ska åka?", frågade Hermione.

"Det ligger beläget uppe i bergen i Frankrike", svarade McGonagall. "Detta kommer inte äga rum för än om några månader, så vi kommer att informera er vidare senare. Ni kan gå."

Malfoy var först till dörren, och när Hermione väl kommit ut i korridoren såg hon inte skymten av honom. Usch, vad odräglig han var. Först tvingar han sig på henne med hans oönskade sällskap, sen får han ett utbrott och stormar ut när han får höra att de måste tillbringa en vecka tillsammans i en stuga i Frankrike. Visst, tänkte Hermione, hon var inte heller lockad av idén att fara någonstans med Malfoy, men hon hade i alla fall förnuft nog att inte tacka nej till ett erbjudande där hon skulle få utvidga sina magiska kunskaper, samt knyta några internationella kontakter. Malfoy tyckte väl att han var för viktig för sådant strunt. Han hade ju redan allt serverat på silverfat. Förlorad i sina grubblerier och utan att veta vart stegen bar henne stod hon nu framför Den Tjocka Damen som frågade efter lösenordet.

"Twiggypigg", sa Hermione tonlöst.

Hon klev in genom porträtthålet. Uppehållsrummet var nästan tomt. Vid brasan satt Harry och Ginny som hade Krumben i knäet. De såg ut att ha ganska trevligt tillsammans, så Hermione valde att inte störa, utan ursäktade sig ganska snart och gick upp och la sig. Hon fann ingen brådska med att berätta om resan. När hon väl låg i sängen så fick hon svårt att somna. Malfoy var en sådan skitstövel...

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think, good or bad!


	3. Trolldryckslektion

**A/N:** Here you go!

* * *

Nästa dag satt Hermione med Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean, Parvati, Lavender och Neville och åt frukost. Lägligt nog hade deras samtalsämne börjat rikta sig mot att Draco Malfoy var en uppblåst idiot, så då passade Hermione på att berätta vad hon har fått veta igår kväll. När hon hade berättat klart var det blandade känslor kring bordet. Ron var den förste som yttrade sig:

"Du kan inte åka iväg med honom själv, Hermione. Tänk på vem vi pratar om! Han kommer att försöka förhäxa dig eller äta upp dig till kvällsmat!"

"Ge dig, Ron! Han skulle aldrig våga göra något sådant. Försök att inte bry dig om Malfoy, Hermione. Det här är en jättebra chans för dig att få komma iväg och lära dig nya grejer", kontrade Ginny.

"Jag har hört att Frankrike är ett fantastiskt fint ställe", sa Parvati.

"Ja, de lär ha en massa varelser vi aldrig sett maken till tidigare. Jag hörde något om en Gresgytt en gång…", berättade Dean.

"Vad är en Gresgytt?", frågade Lavender intresserat.

"Hur som helst. Jag gillar inte tanken att låta dig åka iväg ensam med Malfoy i en hel vecka. Han är ingen man kan lite på, och det vet vi alla", sa Harry.

De fortsatte att diskutera vilken sorts magi Hermione skulle stöta på uppe i de franska bergen och om hur opålitlig Malfoy var. Hon tyckte att det var roligt att de flesta verkade glädjas över att hon skulle få fara ut och resa. Det verkade bara vara Ron som var lite surmulen över det hela. Han satt tyst större delen av frukosten och petade i sin gröt. De fick en annan sak att prata om när Seamus kom in i salen och satte sig med dem. Det hade brutit ut ett storbråk i en korridor på andra våningen, berättade han. Peeves hade övertalat alla rustningar att dansa jitterbugg…

Mer än så hörde inte Hermione av Seamus berättelse. Hennes uppmärksamhet fästes på den blondhårige kille som just vandrade in i Stora Salen. Malfoy med sin vanliga svans av efterblivna Slytherinare. Det hade aldrig tidigare slagit Hermione hur mycket Malfoy hade utvecklats under åren. Från den elaka lilla killen på Hogwartsexpressen, till den välbyggda och stilige man han var nu. Hon kunde inte förlåta sig själv för att hon tänkte så om honom. Men hon kunde inte heller förneka det. Han såg bra ut. Med sitt ljusblonda hår, silvergrå ögon, skarpa ansiktsdrag, den långa, smala kroppen… Nej, hon ruskade snabbt bort de här tankarna. Malfoy var en översittare som ingen gillade. Men ändå så var han populär. Hermione kunde inte undgå att se att hon inte var den ändå som tittade på Malfoy. Han verkade själv veta om det, han visste att han såg bra ut. Han speglade sig i deras trånande blickar, och han gillade det. Detta irriterade Hermione utan att hon förstod varför.

Deras första lektion idag var dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst som de delade med Slytherineleverna. Harry, Ron och Hermione började hasa sig med tunga steg mot fängelsehålorna. Det soliga vädret de skymtat utomhus nådde dem inte så här långt under marken. Gryffindor och Slytherineleverna stod utanför Snapes klassrum och väntade otåligt på att han skulle släppa in dem. Hermione kunde se Malfoy, Blaise Zabini och Theodore Nott stå längst ner i korridoren och uppenbarligen prata om något mycket roligt, eftersom de alla höll på att storkna av skratt. Som det såg ut var det Malfoy som hade stått för underhållningen. Hermione hade en vag känsla av att hon visste vad de skämtade om. Klassrumsdörren flög upp och Snapes svarta ögon tittade ut över klassen. De stannade som vanligt vid Harry två sekunder längre än på någon annan.

"In med er."

Eleverna klampade in i trolldrycksklassrummet. Det var dunkelt och mörkt, med bara några få levande ljus som ljuskälla. Luften kändes tjock och tung, precis som den alltid brukade vara inne hos Snape. Harry hann först till deras vanliga bord längst bak i klassrummet, och Hermione och Ron gjorde honom sällskap. Den här lektionen fick de i uppgift att framställa en utvidgningsdryck. Den var mer komplicerad än vad den borde vara, tyckte Hermione. Efter 30 minuters intensivt trolldrycksframställande hörde Hermione ett svagt stönande från Ron. Hans trolldryck hade fått en slemgrå nyans och såg mycket trögflytande ut.

"Den ska egentligen vara bärnstensfärgad vid det här laget. Jag förstår inte vad jag har gjort fel!"

"Jag tror du använde för mycket gurdusrot i början, och du skulle låtit det koka i tre minuter innan du tillade bromsstenarna", sa Hermione hjälpande.

"10 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor för att Weasley inte kan framställa något utan hjälp", snärtade Snape.

Nu kom det vilda protester från Gryffindoreleverna.

"Titta på Goyle då! Han har knappt skurit färdigt sina gnastrar än, och dom skulle vi ha tillsatt för tjugo minuter sedan!", ropade Seamus över alla andras röster.

"Ytterligare 10 poängs avdrag därför att Finnigan vill visa sig näsvis. Den som vill få straffkommendering på lördag klockan 12 kan fortsätta gapa, och den som vill behålla sin helg fortsätter med arbetet", sa Snape hotfullt.

Alla gick därmed tillbaka till arbetet. Alla Slytherinare, särskilt Malfoy, såg belåtna ut över att Snape tillrättavisat Gryffindor och dragit av 20 poäng från deras räkning. När lektionstiden nästan var slut sa Snape åt den att sluta lägga till ingredienser och avsluta arbetet. Sedan gick han runt i klassrummet och kollade ner i varje kittel. Brygden, som skulle vara klart röd, var för Hermione lite för ljus. I hennes fall visste hon att hon skulle få samma betyg som Nott, som hade en gråbrun nyans på sin, bara för att hon var den hon var. När han kom fram till deras bord tittade han först ner i Harrys kittel och hånlog.

"Noll igen då, Potter."

Med ett svep med trollstaven hade han tömt Harrys kittel. Innehållet där hade inte på långa vägar varit lika dåligt som det Crabbe kokat ihop, och han hade fått godkänt. När han väl var framme vid Hermiones kittel så stannade han och rynkade på näsan och sa hånfullt:

"I instruktionerna stod det klart och tydligt att man skulle röra tre varv motsols och ett varv medsols fem gånger, inte fyra. Men det duger."

Jaså, duger det? Tänkte hon ursinnigt. Hon visste att hon hade bästa trolldrycken i klassen, men Snape var så oerhört orättvis så hon fick aldrig det betyg hon förtjänade. Åh, vad hon hatade den där mannen!

* * *

**A/N:** Tycker ni det är för korta kapitel?


	4. Promenad runt sjön

**A/N:** Här kommer ett kapitel till, hoppas det faller er i smaken.

* * *

Veckorna flöt på och vädret blev allt kallare. Hermione skötte sina prefektsysslor exceptionellt bra medan Ron hade slutat upp med det helt och hållet, inte för att han någonsin skött det särskilt bra. Han och Harry hade istället blivit bättre på att göra läxorna i tid, vilket resulterade i mer fritid. Den tiden lade de mest ner på Quidditchträning, knallkort eller trollkarlsschack, vilket gav Hermione mycket ensamtid som hon oftast spenderade i biblioteket. Oftast satt hon och skrev en uppsats eller läste en bok, men ibland så satt hon bara där och funderade. Hon såg ofta Malfoy sitta för sig själv vid ett bord längst in i biblioteket, djupt försjunken i en bok. Hon vet inte om han märkte att hon brukade iaktta honom, men hon kom fram till att hon inte brydde sig. Han var då inte där den här dagen.

Det var ännu en fin söndag i början på november. Det var inte allt för kallt. Harry, Ron och Ginny var på Quidditchträning, och Hermione kände inte för att söka upp någon annans sällskap idag. Hon försökte få ner alla böcker hon hade i väskan, men väskan svek henne, så hon fick bära två böcker i handen tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Hon hade bestämt sig för att ta en promenad runt sjön, och sedan hälsa på Hagrid. Det hade inte hunnit falla någon snö ännu, men Hermione virade ändå den rödgula halsduken flera varv runt halsen och letade fram sina tjocka stickade vantar och tog på sig dem.

Hermione älskade hösten mest av alla årstider. Det fanns så många färger att se. Vinden blir friskare och himlen får en mörkare nyans. Träden hade börjat tappa löven nu. Hösten var ändå en sorglig tid. Snart skulle träden stå nakna och frysa, och allt skulle begravas i ett vitt snötäcke. Vintern var också sorglig, på sitt eget sätt. Men Hermione var duktig på att se det vackra i allt och alla. Hon förlorade sig själv i tankar medan hon lugnt tittade ut mot den solskimrande sjön. Till Hermiones förvåning märkte hon att hon inte var ensam med att ta en promenad idag. På en sten lite längre fram satt Draco Malfoy och tittade ut över sjön. Han såg också ut att vara djupt försjunken i tankar. Hon stannade upp ett tag och funderade på om hon bara skulle gå förbi eller vända om. Hade han märkt henne? Efter en sekunds betänksamhet bestämde hon att Malfoy inte skulle kunna jaga bort henne från sjön om hon ville vara här. Hon fortsatte gå i samma takt, som om inte märkt honom. När hon nästan var framme vid honom tittade han upp och ett uttryckslöst ansiktsuttryck och såg vem det var som närmade sig.

"Vad vill du, Granger?", frågade han lika tonlös som han såg ut.

"Jag vill dig ingenting, Malfoy. Jag är här för att ta en promenad runt sjön. För det är ju inte din sjö, det vet du väl?", sa jag onödigt hårt.

"Hm nej, det är det inte…", sa Malfoy fortfarande tonlöst.

Varför bet han inte tillbaka? Det var inte likt den Malfoy jag kände. På grund av hans brist på oförskämdheter kände hon sig avtrubbad. Han var sig inte lik.

"Jag ska väl gå tillbaka till slottet då", sa han. Nu verkade han få tillbaka lite av den kaxiga tonen i hans röst. "Har du hört något om resan?"

"Nej, det har jag inte."

"Nehe, men vi lär väl få besked snart då", sa han och gick.

Hermione fortsatte sin promenad runt sjön. Hon var förundrad över samtalet hon haft med Malfoy. Det slog henne att det måste ha varit första gången de faktiskt samtalat som normala människor. Det hade visserligen varit ett kort samtal. Men det hade varit fritt från anklagelser och skällsord, nästan. Men den lilla del som hade varit hade kommit från henne. Hon tittade på sitt armbandsur, det var strax dags för middag. Hon tänkte att besöket hos Hagrid kunde vänta.

När Hermione kom ingåendes genom Stora Salens dörrar såg hon sina vänner sitta halvvägs ner för Gryffindorbordet. Hon anslöts sig till dem.

"Hur gick träningen?"

"Det gick fantastiskt bra faktiskt. Ron släppte inte in ett ändå mål, och Ginny var verkligen i toppform", sa Harry. "Antonio Riley förbättras hela tiden och Marc Shaw har aldrig spelat bättre. Jag tror du får leta länge om du vill hitta en lagkapten som är mer nöjd än mig just nu."

Resten av kvällen flöt lättsamt på i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Hermione tillät till och med sig själv att utmana Ron i trollkarlsschack. Det var en av de få saker där Ron var bättre än Hermione, och han var inte dålig på att påpeka det heller. När folket hade börjat tunnas ut och Hermione började känna sig trött knackade det en uggla på ett av de höga fönstren. Ginny gick och släppte in ugglan och lossade brevet.

"Det är till dig, Hermione."

Hon tog brevet och läste det under tystnad, medan Harry satt och polerade sin Åskvigg, Ginny satt och lekte med Krumben och Ron satt och betraktade hennes läsande eftertänksamt.

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_Din och Mr. Draco Malfoys resa till Frankrike för er veckolånga vistelse där kommer att äga rum den 4 december. Ni kommer att bo i en stuga i en trollkarlsby nära staden Clermont-Ferrand och eftersom ni båda är myndiga så är det tillåtet för er att använda magi även där. Jag förväntar mig att ni infinner er på mitt kontor klockan 10.00 den 4 december för att ta en flyttnyckel till byn. En man vid namn Jean-Philippe kommer att möta upp er och visa vart stugan ligger. Ni representerar inte bara Hogwarts här, utan hela trolldomsministeriet, så ni förväntas att göra ett utomordentligt jobb. Jag förväntar mig inget mindre. Ni är välkomna till mitt kontor för några övriga frågor._

_Biträdande rektor_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione läste igenom brevet två gånger, sedan gav hon det till de andra så de också skulle få läsa. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle tycka om den här resan. Hon började nästan känna sig lite uppspelt. Visst, Malfoy skulle med, men han hade förändrats. Det hade gått nästan en hel termin utan att han hade förolämpat någon av dem. Han kan ha slängt ur sig någon spydig kommentar då och då, men ingenting avskyvärt. Åtminstone inte till Hermione. Hon skulle nog överleva trots allt.

* * *

**A/N:** Häng på nu, för det kommer mera!


	5. Ogenomtänkta handlingar

**A/N:** Ledsen att jag blivit lite seg på uppdateringarna, men här har ni!

* * *

Innan Hermione visste ordet av så var det december. Hennes lilla resa till Frankrike närmade sig, och Ron verkade bara bli på värre och värre humör. Kvällen innan hon skulle fara bestämde hon sig för att fråga varför.

"Ron", sa hon stilla när de satt framför brasan med Harry och Ginny som diskuterade kvastar. Han tittade upp och mötte hennes blick. "Varför är du på så dåligt humör?"

"Jag är väl inte på dåligt humör", fnös han tyst och tittade in i brasan.

"Jo, det är du. Har det något med att jag ska åka?"

"Varför tror du det?"

"Därför att varje gång det kommit på tal har du surnat till och inte svarat på tilltal. Och de här senaste dagarna har du varit alldeles annorlunda."

"Jag tror jag ska gå och lägga mig", sa Harry demonstrativt och tittade på Ginny.

"Åh, jag med", sa hon.

De ville tydligen ge dem en liten stund för dem själva. Vilket nästan var fallet. Det var bara några stycken kvar i uppehållsrummet nu, och de satt på andra sidan och pratade.

"Okej, Hermione. Jag antar väl att jag är lite nere."

"Varför, Ron?"

"Det är nog bara det att jag gärna hade följt med dig till Frankrike… Jag kanske är lite bitter över att usla Malfoy får fara, och inte jag. Sen litar jag inte på honom för en sekund. Du måste hålla ögonen öppna, du vet vad han går för."

"Ja, det gör jag. Och du vet att om jag hade fått välja vem jag ville åka med, så hade mitt sista val varit Malfoy", sa Hermione med ett litet leende.

"Det måste verkligen kännas kul för dig att få åka iväg ett tag. Från alla läxor och allt menar jag."

"Ja, det antar jag väl", svarade Hermione. Mest bara för att inte göra Ron mer bitter än nödvändigt. Hon tyckte att det skulle bli jättekul att få komma bort ett tag, och inte ens tanken på Malfoy kunde ta det ifrån henne längre.

Nu gick de sista eftersläntrarna upp till sina sovsalar. De var ensamma i uppehållsrummet.

"Och… det är väl så… att… ehh…", började Ron osäkert.

Hermione väntade tålmodigt på att han skulle fortsätta. Han svalde och sade:

"Jo, det är ju så att… ähum… jag tycker liksom om dig, Hermione."

Detta sa han väldigt tyst med händerna i knäet och stirrandes ner i mattan. Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle svara. Hon tyckte också om Ron, hon tyckte om honom väldigt mycket. Men hon hade aldrig tänkt på honom som något mer än en vän.

"Åh, Ron. Jag tycker om dig med, men…"

Utan förvarning dök Ron fram och satte sig bredvid henne i den nersuttna soffan. Hans läppar mötte hennes på en blixtsekund. Ron kysste henne intensivt och Hermione besvarade kyssen halvhjärtat. Han ringlade in handen i hennes hår och fortsatte kyssen. Hennes armar hängde slappt utmed sidorna. Hon kunde inte neka till att han var en utomordentlig kyssare, men det kändes inte helt rätt. Så fort Ron släppte taget om henne flög han upp från soffan och hoppade bakom en av fåtöljerna. Han såg plågad ut.

"Förlåt mig, Hermione. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det", sa han olyckligt. "Vad håller jag på med?", han slog sig själv i pannan.

"Ron, snälla Ron. Det gör inget. Kom och sätt dig så vi kan prata om det här."

Han gick tillbaka till sin plats i soffan med släpiga steg och satte sig bredvid Hermione. Han tog ett djupt andetag och sa:

"Jag förstår om du inte har känslor för mig. Jag förstår…", sa han dystert.

"Det är inte det. Jag har starka känslor för dig." Han tittade upp och mötte hennes blick. "De är bara inte på det sättet. Jag älskar dig som en bror. Det har jag alltid gjort." Hans blick sjönk åter till golvet. "Jag har nog alltid anat att du haft känslor för mig, jag har bara inte vetat att de var så här starka."

"Och nu har jag sumpat min chans… Det här har väl inte förstört vår vänskap?"

"Nej, absolut inte, Ronald. Ingenting kan förstöra den vänskap vi har. Jag är glad att du är ärlig mot mig", sa Hermione och gav Ron en vänskaplig kram.

"Tack", sa han bara och återgäldade kramen.

Sedan gick de upp till respektive sovsal. Hon gissade att Harry satt vaken och väntade på att få höra vad som hade hänt, och Ron skulle berätta allt. Hermione kände sig lycklig. Kyssen med Ron hade visserligen varit underbar, men hon kände sig inte attraherad av honom. Han var som en bror för henne, och hon trodde att hon också var som en syster för honom. Han hade bara låtit tankarna gå lite överstyr. Som hon hade sagt nere i uppehållsrummet fanns det inget som kunde förinta deras vänskap, och det var något som hon inte heller skulle tillåta hända.

* * *

**A/N:** Jag skulle inte tacka nej till lite konstruktiv kritik heller. Och tack för att ni läser!


	6. Bråk och avfärd

**A/N:** Jag är så hemskt, HEMSKT ledsen att jag har väntat ändå tills nu innan jag uppdaterat. Jag tror jag fick mycket med skolan, och så vart denna historia lite bortglömd. Men nu har jag kommit in i mina gamla spår igen och känner mig entusiastisk att fortsätta mitt skrivande. Ska göra mitt absolut bästa med att uppdatera i fortsättningen. Hoppas ni som läste denna från början inte glömt av den, men i fall det är så det ligger till så är det ju bara mitt fel.

Hur som helst. Läs och avnjut!

* * *

Hermione, som inte såg sig själv som en ytlig person, steg trots allt upp tidigare än vanligt för att göra sig i ordning. Hon visste inte riktigt varför hon gjorde det, men hon tyckte att det kändes passande. Hon ville se proper ut, och göra ett bra första intryck hos de franska trollkarlarna. Hon klädde sig i en grå knälång kjol och ett par mörka strumpbyxor, sedan tog hon på sig en av sina finare skjortor. Hon valde också att ta på sig den eleganta stickade västen hon fått i födelsedagspresent av sin mamma. Med kritisk blick granskade hon sin spegelbild i helkroppsspegeln. Hermione kunde inte undgå att märka hur väl hon hade utvecklats. Hon såg vuxen ut, som en mogen kvinna. Det gladde henne.

När hon var nöjd med sitt utseende och dubbelkollat packningen tog hon sin koffert ner till uppehållsrummet, där Harry, Ron och Ginny stod och väntade på henne.

"Hej, Hermione. Du ser verkligen vacker ut i de där kläderna", sa Ginny och log uppmuntrande.

Hermione log till svar, och sade:

"Följer ni med ner och äter?"

"Ja, självklart gör vi det", sa Harry och de började gå mot porträtthålet.

Frukosten smakade som vanligt. Ron verkade lite tillbakadragen efter kvällens händelser, men Hermione trodde att det skulle hinna gå över under veckan hon var bortrest. Harry tittade på sitt armbandsur och utbrast:

"Nej, vad säger du, Hermione? Ska vi gå och hämta din koffert? Klockan är halv 10."

"Oj, ja det gör vi."

De sällskapade alla fyra tillbaka upp till uppehållsrummet, där Hermiones koffert stod och väntade. Ginny ursäktade sig med att hon skulle leta reda på en vän, gav Hermione en kram, önskade henne lycka till och försvann upp mot sovsalarna. Ron riktade trollstaven mot kofferten och sa:

"Locomotor koffert!"

Nu gick de ner till McGonagalls kontor med kofferten svävandes fritt framför dem där de gick. De samtalade lätt om vad Hermione skulle få tänkas göra. Just när de svängde in i den korridor där hennes kontor låg så kom det en ensam blond figur gåendes mot dem från andra änden av korridoren. Ron, som hade pratat för fullt innan se sett Malfoy komma, tystnade omedelbart. Man kunde nästan ta på den fientlighet Ron utstrålade. Hermione önskade bara att han kunde lugna ner sig lite, utan att ställa till bråk. Harry låtsades bara om ingenting och fortsatte gå obesvärat. De nådde kontorsdörren samtidigt.

"Granger, Potter, _Vesslan_", hälsade Malfoy kallt.

Både Harry och Hermione hälsade tillbaka med hans efternamn, men Ron verkade inte kunna hålla in något längre. Det kunde han aldrig när någon, först och främst Malfoy, kallade honom Vesslan i stället för hans riktiga efternamn. Det hördes två höga dunsar från när koffertarna dunsade i backen. Nu stod Ron och Malfoy mittemot varandra med trollstavarna redo. Ron var röd i ansiktet av ilska.

"Kom an då, Weasley. Jag värmer gärna upp dagen genom att spöa en blodsförrädare."

"Du, din äckliga parasit! Du tror du är så bättre än oss andra, va? Vi ska allt få se."

"Nej, portego!"

En skyddande osynlig mur bildades mellan dem. Det var Hermione som klev emellan de två stridslystna pojkarna. Malfoy rätade bara på sig och flinade stort medan Harry höll tillbaka Ron som skakade av ilska.

"Tur för dig, Weasley, att du har så kloka vänner. Vi ses där inne, Granger", sa Malfoy hånfullt. Han knackade på dörren, men innan han steg in fångade han Hermiones blick och log ett djävulskt leende.

"Åh, en sån skitstövel!", skrek Ron.

"Ja, vi vet sen tidigare att Malfoy är inte är någon gentleman precis. Hörrni, jag måste nästan gå in nu, klockan är fem i."

"Du kan inte ge dig av, det kan du bara inte! Han kommer försöka döda dig när du sover eller något sånt!"

"Ron, nu tror jag faktiskt att du överdriver. Hermione är en stark kvinna. Hon klarar sig."

Hermione kände sig uppmuntrad av Harrys ord, gav honom en avskedskram och vände sig sedan till Ron, som såg mycket motvillig ut.

"Var försiktig", sa han och gav henne en kram.

"Det lovar jag. Vi ses om en vecka", sa Hermione och vände sig om för att gå in till McGonagalls kontor.

Men hennes kontor var tomt så när som på Malfoy, som hade slagit sig ner vid en av fåtöljerna vad den varma brasan. Han tittade upp på henne när hon kom in.

"Weasley verkar då allt sitta på toakanten, va?", frågade han. Han skrattade lite och fortsatte. "Han verkade mer lättretlig än normalt, och det säger mycket."

Hermione ignorerade honom som valigt och sade:

"Vars är professor McGonagall?"

"Hon skulle bara gå till rummet intill och hämta flyttnyckeln."

Hermione slog sig ner i en av besöksstolarna framför skrivbordet, så långt bort från Malfoy som möjligt. En av dörrarna på den bortre väggen öppnades och in klev McGonagall med en skamfilad bägare i handen. Hon lade ner den mitt på skrivbordet. Malfoy klev upp från sin plats vid brasan och kom och slog sig ner i en stol vid skrivbordet. Det var nu Hermione lade märke till att han såg mycket stilig ut. Han hade för dagens ära tagit på sig ett par mörkgråa kavajbyxor och en ljus skjorta som såg mycket exklusiv ut. Allt detta passade exceptionellt bra ihop hans långa smala kropp och skarpa, ljusa drag. Det tog bara någon sekund för henne att inse att deras kläder matchade. Tydligen var det inte heller bara hon som hade märkt det, för hon såg ur ögonvrån hur Malfoy synade henne uppifrån och ner. Hon vred på huvudet väl i tid för att möta hans blick och se hans krökta leende.

"God dag på er. Flyttnyckeln kommer att ge sig av om exakt fem minuter och den kommer att föra er till Fodréville, en liten trollkarlsby utanför Clermont-Ferrand. Jean-Philippe kommer att vänta på er där och visa er till er stuga. Stugan ägs av ministeriet och jag tror att ni kommer finna er vistelse där mycket trivsam. Utbildningen börjar imorgon, så ni har gott om tid på er för att se er omkring idag om ni så önskar. Några frågor?", sa McGonagall.

"Kommer vi måste laga maten själva?", frågade Malfoy släpigt.

"Nej, det kommer att finnas en husalf till ert förfogande. Det finns också en del utsökta restauranger i byn, om ni lustar efter något exklusivare i matväg. Och ministeriet betalar allt. Säg bara att ni kommer från Hogwarts så ordnar det sig."

Malfoy såg nöjd ut, och Hermione nickade.

"Då så. Nu är det dags för er att ge er av. Uppför er väl, knyt kontakter och ha det trevligt."

Bägaren hade börjat glöda. Hermione och Malfoy tog ett stadigt tag om deras koffertar och ställde sig på var sin sida av skrivbordet. Deras ögon möttes över flyttnyckeln som de lade var sitt pekfinger på. Hermione insåg att hon log, och innan hon kunde hejda det så log Malfoy också.

"Tre, två, ett…"

Med ett ryck ovanför naveln for de iväg.

* * *

**A/N:** Nytt kapitel inom kort, jag lovar!

Stora tack till läsarna som överhvudtaget bryr sig om att läsa. Det värmer :)


	7. Ankomst

**A/N:** Här kommer ett nytt kapitel, som lovat. Enjoy :)

* * *

Hermione kände hur hennes fötter lätt landade på marken. Med ett fortsatt fast grepp om kofferten rättade hon till frisyren med den andra handen, som hon släppt från flyttnyckeln. Malfoy stod upprätt, lika oförskämt stilig som tidigare, och tittade sig omkring. Hermione följde hans exempel. De hade landat på en stor gräsplätt mellan en stenmur och en gammeldags stenhus. Himlen var klarblå och nästan molnfri. Solen lyste oförskämt stark och värmde behagligt. Muren var grön av mossa och små blommor växte fritt längst husväggen.

"Åh, välkomna till Fodréville, monsieur Malfoy och mademoiselle Granger", utbrast en kort, svarthårig man med bruna byxor och vit skjorta som såg ut att vara i 30-årsåldern, och som kom gåendes mot dem med raska steg. Han talade utmärkt engelska med en, enligt Hermione, mycket attraktiv fransk brytning. "Jag heter Jean-Philippe och jag ska visa er till er stuga. Jag måste få säga att det är en ära att få träffa er, monsieur Malfoy. Er far är trots allt en respekterad trollkarl även här", sa han och skakade Malfoy hand. Malfoy nickade bara och sa inget. Jean-Philippe fortsatte: "Och det är mycket angenämt att få träffa er med, mademoiselle", sa han och kysste Hermiones hand.

Hermione, som inte alls var van vid ett sådant välkomnande, rodnade och tackade. Malfoy himlade med ögonen.

"Så, så, följ med mig nu. Era koffertar kan ni lämna här, de kommer att eskorteras till er stuga."

Jean-Philippe ledde Hermione och Malfoy genom byn och berättade en del om dess historia. Hermione var nog den som lyssnade och gav mest respons, för Malfoy visade sig inte speciellt intresserad. Förutom när han blev direkt tilltalad, då svarade han artigt. Trollkarlsbyn hade många likheter med Hogsmeade. De hade samma nötta, robusta stenhus. Den största skillnaden var nog utsikten. I Hogsmeade såg man skog och några enstaka klipptoppar, men här i Fodréville såg man massiva bergstoppar resa sig högt i skyn. Vissa så höga så att man inte såg toppen. De flesta var snötäckta, men andra som var lite lägre belägna var nakna och släta. Hermione kände också att luften var annorlunda och undrade vilken höjd de var på nu. De hade kommit till en annan del av byn. Här fanns det inga affärer utan bara några enstaka stugor lite här och var, vilket framhävde utsikten ännu mera.

"Här har ni stugan ni ska bo i."

Hermione undansläppte sig ett svagt "Åh."

Stugan han pekade på var finast av dem alla, och det sade en hel del. De gick upp den sista biten och kom fram till stugan. Här hade de en fantastisk utsikt över hela byn och hela det fina landskapet. Till och med Malfoy såg imponerad ut.

"Den är ju fantastisk!", utbrast Hermione.

"Ja, visst är den. Vänta bara tills du ser innandömet. Ert trolldomsministerium brukar ha sammankomster i den här stugan. Ni kan skratta er lyckliga att ni har fått tillgång till den. Så länge jag har jobbat här så har ingen av Hogwartseleverna kommit för att bo här", sa Jean-Philippe och log. "Ska vi ta oss en titt där inne då?"

Hermione tvivlade på att något skulle kunna vara bättre än de hon just sett, men hon hade fel. Nästan hela husets framsida var inglasat, och det stod så pass nära klippkanten, så man hade lika bra utsikt inifrån huset och utanför. Rummet man kom in till först var ett stort allrum med högt tak. Där stod deras koffertar redan framför den stora levande brasan i mitten av rummet. Runt stod en massa fåtöljer och soffor som såg mycket välkomnande ut. Till höger flöt allrummet ihop med köket, som såg mycket modernt ut. Hela stugan verkade ny, men med gammeldags inslag. Allt detta föll Hermione mycket väl i smaken. Hon sneglade över till Malfoy, som stod och inspekterade vad som såg ut att vara ett slags familjevapen på väggen bredvid dörren. Han såg nöjd ut.

"Då så, jag tror ni kommer trivas mycket bra här. Det finns toaletter in i korridoren där och på övervåningen. Terrence kommer att se efter er under er vistelse här, han sover i rummet längst in i den korridoren. Klockan är bara tjugo i elva, vilket ger er gott om tid att se er omkring här och i byn eftersom utbildningen inte startar förrän imorgon. Jag kommer att komma hit för att hämta er klockan 9.00. Några frågor?", avslutade Jean-Philippe.

"Eh, nej, jag tror inte det", sa Hermione osäkert.

"Nej, tack så mycket", sa Malfoy och log mot den kortvuxne mannen.

Jean-Philippe log ett sista leende och drog sig sedan tillbaka ut genom dörren och försvann. Hermione gick runt och inspekterade stugan. Hon fann att det fanns fem sovrum, varav två med dubbelsängar. Fyra toaletter, ett konferensrum, ett mindre sällskapsrum, tre kontor och så Terrences rum som hon inte vågat sig in i. Hon återvände till allrummet där Malfoy slagit sig ner i en av fåtöljerna närmast brasan. Han höll en halvdrucken drink i handen och läste en bok. När han såg henne komma lade han undan boken. Hermione måste ha inbillat sig det, men hon tyckte att hon såg ett leende leka på Malfoys läppar.

"Klockan är bara elva, och du dricker redan?", frågade Hermione och slog sig ner i fåtöljen mitt emot honom. Hon tänkte att nu när de skulle vara ensamma i en vecka kunde hon inte fortsätta att undvika och ignorera honom.

"Äsch, spänn av lite, Granger. Det är bara en drink. Och dessutom dricker fransmännen hela tiden."

"Vad läser du?", frågade hon.

"Inget särskilt…"

"Jo, få se nu", sa Hermione och gjorde en ansats för att ta boken och kolla.

"Okej, jag läser en diktsamling av Trent Hoover. Nöjd?", sa Malfoy kallt och tittade hårt på Hermione.

"Oj, det är ju… jag menar…"

"Jag vet vad du menar, och du behöver inte hacka på mig."

"Nej, det var inte så jag menade. Jag visste inte att du läste poesi, Malfoy. Du är ju alldeles…", fick Hermione fram.

"Jag är vad?", sa Malfoy med ett leende, tydligen nöjd över Hermiones reaktion.

"Äsch, jag vet inte. Jag har märkt att du suttit i biblioteket och läst, men jag hade ingen aning om att du läste _poesi_."

"Har du suttit och spionerat på mig, Granger?", frågade han knipslugt. Malfoy tyckte klarligen att det här var mycket roande.

"Men sluta nu, det här är ju löjligt. Jag blev bara förvånad över att se dig där så jag…", sa hon utan att veta vad hon hade tänkt säga.

Malfoy ansåg nog att han hade vunnit samtalet, för han skrattade tyst för sig själv och återgick till boken. Hon hade ju iakttagit Malfoy i biblioteket, men hade hon gjort det mer än hon själv tänkt på? Det hade aldrig varit hennes mening att sitta och titta på Malfoy när han läste dikter i biblioteket i smyg, eller hade det? Förvirrad reste hon på sig för att själv gå fram till bardisken i ett av hörnen och slå upp sig ett glas rött vin. När hon återvände till märkte hon att Malfoy iakttog henne. Han sa roat:

"Jag trodde det var för tidigt att börja dricka?"

Hermione valde att ignorera hans fråga och i stället betrakta den vackra utsikten genom de stora glasrutorna. De satt där i tystnad båda två. Det ända ljud som hördes var den sprakande brasan och när han vände blad i boken. Hon fann sig själv att trivas i hans sällskap, vilken gjorde henne förskräckt och belåten på samma gång.


	8. Böcker och pojkar

**A/N:** Jag blir oupphörligt glad varje gång jag får en liten kommentar eller ett meddelande med uppmuntran om att fortsätta skriva. Fortsätt så, läsare, så kommer den här historien bli en höjdare! För det är nämnligen så här.. jag skriver impulsivt, och har aldrig en aning vad som kommer hända före jag skrivit det. Så jag tycker det är lika spännande som er att läsa det efteråt. Jag vet det låter lustigt, men ni ska veta att varje liten uppmuntran eller tips längst vägen kan förändra mycket. Så därför uppmanar jag er att göra just detta. Lyckligt slut eller olyckligt slut? Vem vet. Time will tell..

* * *

Timmarna gick, och Hermione och Malfoy höll varandra sällskap framför brasan. Vid det här laget hade även Hermione tagit fram en bok och börjat läsa. Terrence anlände strax före klockan 2 med en karaktäristisk smäll. Han var den längsta och mest grovbyggda husalf Hermione någonsin sett. Han hade ett smalt, vitt pipskägg och nästan inget hår på huvudet, vilket gjorde att han såg mycket gammal ut. Han gick fram till dem och bugade sig djupt.

"God dag, monsieur Malfoy och mademoiselle Granger. Jag heter Terrence, och jag är er tjänare i det här huset. Önskas något är det bara ni kallar på mig."

Han hade en mycket mörk stämma för att vara husalf. Hermione uppfattande honom som respektingivande på något sätt.

"Nej tack, Terrence. Vi klarar oss för tillfället", sa Malfoy, som förmodligen var van att ha husalfer redo att stå honom till tjänst dagar i ända.

Terrence bugade igen och begav sig in till korridoren som ledde mot hans rum. Malfoy lade ifrån sig boken och tittade på Hermione.

"Så, Granger. Vad vill du hitta på idag då?"

Hermione sneglade upp från sin bok och granskade Malfoy. Hade han just fråga vad hon ville göra idag? Planerade han att spendera hela dagen i hennes sällskap? Det var ingen insikt som slagit Hermione, att han skulle _vilja_ umgås med henne, frivilligt. Hon hade trott att han bara skulle stå ut med att göra det när han var tvungen. Han höjde ena ögonbrynet i hennes brist på talförmåga.

"Jag hade då tänkt få i mig någon mat, sedan tänker jag gå ner på byn och titta mig omkring. Utforska pubarna lite", sa han slutgiltigt och utmanande. När Hermione fortfarande inte svarade ropade han: "Terrence!", och husalfen dök upp från ingenstans. "Skulle du kunna fixa lite mat åt oss? Ingenting speciellt, vi ska ner till byn."

Husalfen nickade och bugade. Malfoy hade använt ordet _vi_, vilket betydde han och Hermione. Hon hade inte ens sagt att hon ville följa! Inte för att hon inte ville, det var bara det att han tog för mycket för givet. Och det gick henne på nerverna. Utan att kommentera Malfoys ordval återgick hon till boken och tittade inte upp förrän Terrence åter visade sig och sa att maten var färdig.

De gick och satte sig vid det stora massiva ekbordet vid köksmynningen. Trots att bordet var så stort hade Terrence dukat så att de satt mittemot varandra. Maten smakade utsökt. Han hade lagat en soppa och serverat färska baguetter till. Malfoy var redan halvvägs inne på sin tredje drink för dagen, och Hermione bara i början på sitt andra vinglas. Trots alkoholintaget kunde inte Hermione märka någon större skillnad i Malfoys beteende, inte än i alla fall. När de båda ätit sig mätta och belåtna tog Malfoy ordet:

"Nå, vad säger du. Klockan är halv fyra, ska vi ta oss ner till byn och kolla läget?"

"Ja, vi gör det."

De var båda på väldigt bra humör, förmodligen tack vare alkoholen de hade i kroppen, men även för att de hade trevligt i varandras sällskap. Även fast ingen av dem tänkte erkänna det. De tog på sig jackor och gick ut. Hermione slogs ännu en gång av hur vacker utsikten var, även nu när det var mörkt ute trots den tidiga timmen. Det var en stjärnklar kväll, och fullmånen lyste upp landskapet. Luften var mycket kyligare nu när solen inte längre glödde. Hermione huttrade och följde efter Malfoy ner för trappan som ledde till vägen som slingrade sig likt en orm mot byn.

"Vars vill du gå först?", frågade Hermione.

"Jag såg en intressant bokaffär idag när vi passerade byn, jag skulle gärna vilja besöka den. Du behöver ju inte följa med om du inte vill", sa Malfoy med glimten i ögat. Han visste mycket väl att Hermione aldrig missade chansen att gå in i en bokaffär.

Bokaffären, _Livres de Pouss et Hâmpes, _var en av de första affärerna de kom till i byn. De gick in tillsammans och skiljdes åt där inne för att gå till olika avdelningar. Efter en stunds letande hittade Hermione två böcker hon mycket gärna ville läsa. Hon tog dem och gick fram till kassan där det stod en mycket stilig ung man.

"Åh, mademoiselle. Dy 'ar bra boksmak. Jag 'ar själv läst dessa böcker, flera gånger! Men för en sådan 'äpnadsväckande yng dam som dy, så måste det jy finnas andra saker än böcker, eller hyr?", sa mannen förföriskt men en mycket kraftig fransk brytning, som Hermione fann mycket charmerande men lite svårt att förstå, trots att hon inte var obekantad med franskan. Hans vita tänder förblindade henne nästan när han log.

"Jo, det är klart. Men jag gillar att läsa", svarade Hermione fåraktigt.

"Ah oui, jag med!", sa mannen entusiastiskt. "Vad 'eter dy, min vackra mademoiselle?"

"Hermione Granger, jag kommer från Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom."

"Fascinerande! Jag 'eter Claude Bouvier, det var min farfars far som öppnade den 'är bokaffären."

Nu dök Malfoy upp bakom Hermione, han log slugt och granskade Claude nogrannt.

"'ar dy sällskap, mademoiselle 'ermione?"

"Åh ja", sa Hermione tafatt. "Det här är min vän Draco Malfoy, han går också på skolan."

"Ahh, mycket angenämt monsieur", sa Claude, tydligen nöjd med svaret.

"Detsamma", sa Malfoy välvilligt. "Jag betalar det här", sa han och tog sina och Hermiones böcker och gav dem till Claude.

"Nej, jag kan inte låta dig betala…"

Malfoy låtsades som ingenting och gav Claude åtta galleoner.

"Behåll resten", sa Malfoy och tog böckerna i en kasse.

"Det är en riktig gentleman dy 'ar med dig 'är, 'ermione", sa Claude och tog emot pengarna. "Säg mig, stannar dy i byn länge?"

"Vi stannar en vecka."

"Då kanske jag 'ar tyren att möta dig igen, mademoiselle", sa Claude och log sitt bländande leende igen. "'a en bra kväll. Bon soir."

När de lämnade bokaffären och gick vidare genom byn för att se om de fann något mer av intresse, skrattade Malfoy och sade:

"Du borde ta det lilla lugna med de franska grabbarna, Granger. Du börjar nästan bli lite för uppskattad." Han synade henne uppifrån och ner. Hermione kände sig blottad i Malfoys blick. "Du vet inte hur killar fungerar, Granger", fortsatte han och log sitt lömskaste leende. "Det går ju inte förneka att du ser bra ut, men den franska smörbaguetten i bokaffären slängde sig över dig så snabbt att till och med jag blev överrumplad."

"Claude _slängde_ sig inte över mig, han försökte bara vara trevlig. Och jag har inget emot det."

"Han försökte nog vara mer än bara trevlig, Granger. Lita på mig", sa han och skrattade.

Där lät Hermione ämnet falla, det gjorde också Malfoy. Hon erkände tyst för sig själv att hon inte riktigt visste hur killar fungerade eller tänkte, trots att hennes två bästa kompisar var killar. Hermione ansåg att det manliga könet hade, som hon hade sagt till Ron tidigare, en känslovidd lika bred som en tesked. Hon visste mycket väl att detta inte behövde stämma in på alla individer. Claude hade raggat på henne, det visste hon, och det var inget som brukade hända särskilt ofta. Till och med Malfoy hade sagt att hon såg bra ut. Den tanken kittlade behagligt, och Hermione blev paff när hon insåg att Malfoy faktiskt gett henne en komplimang. Det måste ha varit första gången någonsin. Den mannen blev bara mer och mer olik sitt vanliga jag för varje dag som gick…

* * *

**A/N:** Ha tålamod, det kommer mera! Och tack till alla läsare!


	9. Trevligheter, otrevligheter och insikt

**A/N:** Här kommer det mera! Kommentarer uppskattas hjärligt.

* * *

De två Hogwartseleverna fortsatte deras promenad genom byn under en behaglig tystnad. Hermione hade aldrig tidigare kunnat tro att hon och Draco Malfoy skulle kunna umgås så avslappnat under sådana omständigheter, som de gjorde nu. Han måste ha mognat avsevärt under sommaren. Han hade förändrats så mycket på så kort tid. Hermione kunde inte sluta fundera på hur det kom sig. Hade något hänt eller var det bara så att han insett vilken skitstövel han hade varit alla dessa år och beslutat sig för att gottgöra det? Hermione kunde inte låta bli att iaktta Malfoy i smyg när hon trodde han inte skulle märka det. Han såg glad ut, vilket förbryllade henne. Så långt hon kunde minnas hade hon aldrig sett Malfoy _glad._ Hermione hade sett honom ledsen, arg och rädd. Och det enda leende hon sett på honom har varit ett hemskt hånflin. Men ikväll hade han ett svagt, uppriktigt leende på läpparna. Deras ögon möttes när de passerade en stor ek och hans grå ögon sken i månljuset. Hermione blev ögonblickligen aningen knäsvag..

"Så, vad säger du?", frågade Malfoy, och avbröt Hermiones tankegångar. "Det är rätt mycket folk ute ikväll. Ska vi gå in på puben där framme och ta oss ett glas?"

Hon försökte ignorera den lustiga känslan i hennes kropp och svarade:

"Ja, varför inte. Vi kanske får möjligheten att knyta några affärskontakter."

"Ibland är du alltför professionell, Hermione", sa Malfoy och skrattade, samtidigt som de satte kurs mot puben _Le Petit Agneau_.

Hermione hade inte lagt märke till invånarna när de gått genom byn, när hon varit allt för upptagen med att iaktta Malfoy i hemlighet. Men nu när de gick in och slog sig ner vid baren märkte hon att det, som Malfoy sagt, var mycket folk ute. Nästan alla bord var upptagna, och pubens besökare var av majoritet män. Bakom baren stod en mycket vacker kvinna med mörkt hår, stora mahognyfärgade ögon och spanska anletsdrag. Bartendern hade även en mycket vågad klädsel, vilket resulterade i att det inte gick att missa hennes stora byst.

Malfoy tittade sig omkring, och Hermione märkte att han spände blicken på en grupp högljudda fransmän som satt vid ett bord i ett av hörnen. Bartendern lade märke till nykomlingarna, gav Hermione en kvick granskning och fäste sedan blicken på Malfoy. Hon kom fram till dem med en förförisk blick.

"Vad önskas?", frågade hon Malfoy, utan att vända sig mot Hermione.

Bartendern lutade sig sakta fram över bardisken och gav Malfoy ett leende som blottade hennes vita tänder, och hennes stora byst. Hermione kunde inte låta bli att fnysa tyst för sig själv. Slampa… Malfoy, som nu riktat uppmärksamheten bort från männen i hörnet, gav bartendern en snabb blick och vände sig mot Hermione.

"Vad vill du ha?"

"Å nej, den här gången betalar jag själv", sa Hermione.

"Ge dig", fnös Malfoy med ännu ett leende.

"Okej då. Men då måste du låta mig betala nästa", sa Hermione envist.

"En gentleman låter aldrig en dam betala", svarade Malfoy sakligt.

"Jaså, då har jag inte mött många gentlemän."

"Vad önskas?", upprepade bartendern otåligt, som uppenbarligen blivit besviken på bristen av uppmärksamhet från den oförskämt stiliga engelskmannen.

"Två honungsöl, tack", sa Malfoy och gav bartendern ett artigt leende.

Bartendern log tillbaka och gick för att hämta deras drycker. Efter bara ett par steg bakom baren tappade hon sin trasa på golvet. Hon tittade över axeln på Malfoy och böjde sig utmanade ner för at plocka upp den. Hermione skämdes för hennes skull och gömde munnen bakom handen för att inte börja skratta. Hon kunde ändå inte låta bli att fundera på om Malfoy verkligen skulle falla för ett sådant billigt trick. När bartendern försvunnit i ett bakre rum började Malfoy skratta hjärtligt. Nu kunde Hermione inte heller låta bli att stämma in.

"Billiga spanjorskor som försöker allt", skrattade Malfoy. "Lita på mig, det är inte första gången det händer."

"Jag skäms lite för hennes skull. Har hon ingen självrespekt?", sa Hermione som nu slutat skratta. "En sekund där trodde jag nästan att du skulle falla för hennes charader."

Malfoy vände sig nu mot Hermione så att de hade ögonkontakt.

"Jag intresserar mig inte av tillfälliga nöjen. Jag har bara ögon för det bästa"

Han såg nu allvarlig ut och Hermione svarade inte. Hon slog ner blicken i bordet och kände hur hon rodnade lätt. Vad ska det betyda? Hermione tyckte att Malfoy verkade alltmer olik sitt gamla jag för varje minut som gick. Bara ögon för det bästa? Menar han _den bästa_? En till komplimang eller bara ett sakligt påstående? Hermione kände sig konfunderad.

När bartendern kom tillbaka med honungsölen fick hon ingen större uppmärksamhet från Malfoy. Han betalade och hon gick iväg för att servera andra kunder. Malfoy bröt tystnaden och de började prata om mer lättsamma ämnen som hur sommaren hade varit, jobberbjudanden och favoritmaträtter.

Efter några honungsöl, en whiskey och en inte så välsmakande drink började Hermione känna sig ganska berusad. Puben var nu nästan folktom. De var bara dem, en grupp äldre män och kvinnor och den högljudda skaran män i hörnet kvar. Hermione hade märkt att två av männen i hörnet hade iakttagit henne och Malfoy, viskat mellan varandra för att sedan skratta högljutt. Det gjorde Hermione illa till mods. Hon hade förmodligen lämnat puben direkt hon märkt det om hon inte haft så en sådan trevlig kväll tillsammans med Malfoy. Och, för att vara ärlig mot sig själv, erkände hon tyst att hon kände sig trygg i hans sällskap. När en av de viskade männen gick fram till baren för att beställa, så satte han sig bredvid Hermione för att vänta.

"Heej stumpan, ska du inte dumpa blondie här och komma och sätta dig med oss riktiga karlar?", frågade fransmannen. Han var mycket berusad och sluddrade över varje ord. "Du får sitta i mitt knä och så kan vi prata om det första som kommer upp."

Männen i hörnet, som tydligen lyssnat, skrattade högljutt. Hermione satt med ryggen mot mannen och gjorde sitt bästa för att ignorera honom. Hon tittade istället på Malfoy, som nu såg arg ut.

"Du borde gå, nu", sa Malfoy hotfullt.

"Slappna av kompis. Jag vill bara ha en bit av godingen du har här. Vi kan dela om du vill", sluddrade mannen och tog tag om Hermiones handled och drog.

Hon kved till och sedan hände allt i tumult. Mannen som tagit tag i Hermione låg på golvet och Malfoy stod med trollstaven i riktad mot de andra männen. De hade nog inte heller hunnit med i händelseförloppet. Hälften av dem satt förstummade med ölen halvvägs mot munnen. Resten bara satt och stirrade fåraktigt på Malfoy och deras kompis som låg på golvet. En av dem började sträcka sig efter sin trollstav som låg på det smutsiga bordet. Men innan han ens hunnit greppa den så låg även han på golvet. Malfoy hade använt sövningsbesvärjelsen utan ett enda ord eller rörelse.

"Jag föreslår att ni alla lämnar puben nu på en gång, annars är jag inte lika snälla mot resten av er", hotade Malfoy.

Hans röst lät grov, som en morrning, men samtidigt blev Hermione förundrad över hur lugn och kontrollerad han verkade på samma gång. Skräckslagna och imponerade rusade männen ut genom bakdörren, utan att bry sig om sina sövda vänner. Malfoy sänkte sin trollstav och vände sig nu mot Hermione.

"Gick det bra?"

Hermione som nu både var berusad och omtöcknad efter begivenheten kände sig aningen illamående. Malfoy gick lugnt fram till henne och tog mjukt upp hennes hand. Hon blev om möjligt än mer yr av hans beröring. Han granskade handleden där mannen greppat tag om henne och konstaterade att hon inte hade några skador.

"Är du okej?", frågade Malfoy, som fortfarande höll hennes hand. "Svin som dem borde inte få finnas. Ser jag dem igen så…"

"Jag mår bra. Känner mig bara lite illamående. Hur gjorde du det dä…"

"Kom, vi går tillbaka", sa Malfoy och hjälpte Hermione upp.

Han höll armen om henne hela vägen tillbaka till stugan. Hermione frös inte, trots att det blivit sent. Om det var alkoholen eller Malfoy var oklart. Trots att hon kände att hon inte behövde hjälp att gå så bad hon inte Malfoy ta bort armen, hon trivdes där bredvid honom. Och hon anade att Malfoy kände precis samma sak. Hon ville tacka honom för att han försvarat henne, vilket han aldrig gjort förut och som Hermione aldrig trodde han skulle göra. Men hon lät ämnet falla, hon ville inte förstöra den underbara promenad de tog tillsammans. Han höll henne tätt bredvid sig medan de gick och Hermione konstaterade att den här kvällen hade blivit allt annat än vad hon förväntat sig. Överraskning efter överraskning. Det var även under denna promenad Hermione insåg att hon hade känslor för Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N:** Jag vet inte än hur lång denna story kommer bli. Men jag garanterar ett par kapitel till!


End file.
